It is well known that the flushing mechanism of an ordinary household flush toilet is normally a very durable and long lasting assemblage. Hence, when the valve of such mechanism wears out, it is difficult for a householder to find an exact replacement because his particular mechanism may have been produced by a manufacturer who went out of business many years before. Additionally, in recent times there is a substantial interest on the part of many environmentally minded householders to conserve as much water as possible, and flush tank valve mechanisms have been developed which permit adjustable reduction of the amount of water consumed with each flushing of the tank. Such mechanism may, for example, comprise that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2629879 Bennett wherein a ball-like float is slidably adjustably mounted on the trip line which extends from a pivotally movable valve disc to the trip lever and effectively prevents the discharge of the entire contents of the flush tank depending upon the vertical position of the float relative to the bottom of the tank.
There is the additional factor that to call a plumber to replace the flush valve mechanism of a toilet involves a very substantial expenditure for the average householder; hence there is a definite need for a replacement valve assembly that the average householder may quickly and conveniently install in his tank regardless of the type of mechanism that was previously employed and without requiring special tools for the installation.